Quantum Hokem
Sitemap Quantum Hokem ---- * See Also Quantum_Particles_Can_Do_Anything * See Also Quantum_TimeTravel * See Also Real_Physics . . . For the high physics ignorant : That isnt just a pretty bloodspray in the pix, but is the Buble Chamber traces left by the high energy collistion of subatomic particles. Its a jab at the game writer's attempt to tie gunplay to sci-fi in the sloppy Infinite BS manner --- --- --- --- --- That "Creating His Own Memories" Aspect (While Shifting Dimensions) : Some Wackojacko kindof idea the game writers came up with : Some Fantasy effect allegedly caused by MELDING/MERGING of two universe dimensions (Sorry, "NOT part of Quantum Physics there, boyo" '''). More of their quantumz-fakery based on a 'Quantum Collapse' buzzword they'd heard. '''PROBLEM : IF these realities/dimensions/whatever 'Collapse' together, THEN shouldn't there be a huge jarring occurring (If you notice, the two universes they cross between are sometimes SIGNIFICANTLY different -- OR WHY ELSE would they NEED to jump through the Tear in the first place - to use it as a plot continuance ????? ) These quantumz rules are not particularly systematic, in the way the writers apply them to their plot/story/setting, no ? Apparently BOOKER'S MEMORIES ARE CHANGED. What memories are these? - How do WE see these 'new memories' - AND WHAT are his 'old' memories ? And WHAT are they supposed to be different from ?? SAYING it is happening in the Game is easy, while DEMONSTRATING it is another thing. (( '' Modified Flashbacks shifting each time you do one of these Tear 'memory' shifts MIGHT have been a good game element here. '' )) - Do memories form your personality ? Some people go a completely different directions with the same memories (it be a 'Quantum thang' there). Anyway, it probably won't help their lame game logic to mention here : ' That PEOPLE are NOT Quantum Objects !!!' (Neither was much else in Infinite BS - in Real Science it applies to teeny-tiny particles only). Roll the die for what the two or more Bookers' memories finally MERGE to be (There's wholesale indetermanency for REAL quantums you know ... The writers apparently did not). Oops, "Merging" with DEAD Booker (in one of the game's Tear transitions) ??? That shouldn't be good. A BIG conflicting Transition "Merge", No? But, it magically wasn't that big a deal to Booker , for some reason. Google the word 'Contrived". (( '' Brain hemorrhaging Insane/Cretin-ified Booker should have resulted, shouldn't it ? Does Elizabeth's MAGIC prevent it ? Yes, those are very scientific rules of the universe this game has. '' )) Consider that Comstock creates his 'past' (museum history, persona, propaganda) but those aren't really "his memories", and we can't really know what HIS memories (old or new) are EITHER (no internal narrative inside his mind for you to see/hear in the game ...) And Comstock also is "collapsing" as these Tear MERGES happen too ??? What a farging fecking mess boyo. Booker is a mystery to us -- no thought bubbles, just his outside actions/words, which might really be disingenuously smarmy/two-faced to get what he wants -- that is when he isn't busy murdering other humans "At the Drop of a Hat". (( '' Hearing many/lots of his 'thoughts to himself' might have been VERY INTERESTING -- REMEMBER THAT FOR THE REDO '' )) Maybe Elizabeth is also affected by this "Creating Memories" too ?? Isn't SHE ALSO merging with the Elizabeth already in whatever alternate reality they move into through a Tear ??? (I don't recall THAT ever being mentioned - but the Magic Princess won't/can't have her brains scrambled - DE PLOT WON'T NOT ALLOW DAT *OR* hint that it is possibly happening to change the Player). So applying the above issues/effects, your experiences as Booker can ALL potentially be fake/delusional (much like 'Jack' the super-Splicer). What you do (and who you are) in the game can be (and was) something else -- including that final scene - a delusion that everything is fine (( OOPS except if Booker was drowned, then HOW then is there a baby Annabell ?? '' -- So '''NOT' real ??? -- CANT BE ...)) Perhaps it is all in Elizabeth's head, as SHE is being kept in a padded cell in a Sanitarium back in the non-quantumized normal world in Kansas (as the attendants approach to prepare her for that new Trans Orbital Lobotomy procedure !!! Ooh, that will be fun with more interesting results. Necessary because all the electro-Shock therapy hadn't worked ...) - BTW : SO 'Wiped from existence' is the only 'Peace' ??? BaS proved that a lie/delusion didn't it ?? (Well, so did that ending of Infinite BS itself contradict 'god' Elizabeth's alleged understanding/all-knowingness ). (Alot of Players might wish they had never played this BS, and had their money back in their pocket too - Oh what a fantasy -- TOO LATE PILGRIM !! RockStar Games probably VERY MUCH wished '''THEY had THEIR money back too. ). - The MMORPG parallel REDO of Infinite BS might have a 'die roll' that results in a different Booker each play-thru - a sampling taste of all that '''Infinite spectrum of personality and motivation (and creepiness) for YOU to have fun experiencing. ("Infinite Unleashed" --- Hey, that's a good title.) Examples : * Stanley Poole Booker - just tries to stuff Elizabeth in a sack and make his getaway to have his 'debts' cleared * Pee-Wee Herman Comstock somehow gets thwarted (and that creepy laugh) * Autistic Elizabeth is in her 'own little world' the whole time. * The Giant Pigeon just poops on people * Psychotic Killer Booler (moreso) who will try to kill Elizabeth at random times. * Boygirl Of Silence Elizabeth - "Misbehave, Wear The Stupid Hat" Different actions/reactions means ALOT of scripting here, but you can tap into the Splicer scripts for alot of the logic (Power of Templates). Voice Assets will face the same problems as the main MMORPG - far greater numbers of them, and more for Player Created additions --- --- --- And YOU Thought Plasmids/Vita-Chambers Were Hard to Justify ... : "Quantum Particles suspended in Space Time at a 'fixed height' " .... Uh right. Aristarchus's, Copernicus and Galileo, Einstein and others are rolling over in their graves at these writers' abuse of Physics. The earth rotates (and wobbles) and orbits the Sun in an eliptical path, which then orbits the center of the Milky Way, which is moving outwards in the expanding Universe. THATS a Sum of more than 600 km/sec (most bullets travel well under 1 km/sec) in several different changing vectors. These MAGICAL 'quantum particles' seem to be pretty smart. The least little error/variance in the millionths degree would crumple Columbia like so much tin foil. Do you ever get the feeling they should have just said the place runs on 'Fairy Dust' ??? (Or smarter - JUST NOT TRIED TO EXPLAIN AT ALL ????) --- --- --- Schrodingers Cat ABUSED !!!! : Its funny, but the articles on Quantum entanglement only say that certain reseachers CLAIM to have seen this effect, when publicly touted accounts seem to imply that it is a fact. Anyway, this was all just gobbledeegook in BS1 to try to justify the Vita-Chambers, which are just part of a game SAVE mechanism, whereby the Player doesn't have to constantly remember to Save their game. Cheeseburger.png The Copenhagen Interpretation : First - a 'Cat' is not an object with wave–particle duality (concept or otherwise). Quantum objects have to be utterly simple (so similarly a HUMAN cannot be a quantum object subject to 'entanglement'). The random mechanims that sets off the Poison Capsule (in the allegorical box) is actually the 'quantum thingee', and the Cat is just something that makes plain the apparent state(outcome) 'when you open the Box' (the Observation). The theory goes : That at the time of Observation the Quantum Effect will be in one of its Possible states (while the Quantum Effect is in progress the objects existence is a probability of states, and in constant flux). When observed, the quantum object settles into one of its possible states - it is 'Entangled' - upto that time it has the potential of being one of its probabilital states. Unfortunately (as misapplied in this game story writing) people are NOT Quantum objects either, as they are constantly/completely 'Entangled' in their environment. The Cat symbolic 'object' being in a Box is supposed to illustrate the (isolated) lack of Entanglement (of not being observed), which then suddenly ceases when the observer opens the Box (when the object IS observed at a moment in time). It is incredible (or not with todays mass media pushing pseudo-science) how this Quantum Theory stuff gets misused to be whatever this bunch of game writers needs. Most game writers likewise probably don't know how their car engine (or computer) works inside, even though THOSE things CAN be explained using common enough knowledge. Infinite's Abuse of Science - Quantum Theory in particular (and its exploitation of ignorant Players) : * Time Travel * Floaty levitating Super-Conductor 'points' WITHOUT the required supporting huge powerful magnets beneath them * "Tears" interfacing between alleged multiple 'dimensions' (with bleeding ears 'merging' effect BS) * Prescient 'god' humans, who somehow can manipulate it all Sorry, NONE of that matches the various REAL theories/hypothesis/observed effects (which DO often make sense/have consistency within the constraints of the universe and working Science). Fantasy is fine -- UNTIL its game employment starts endlessly bullshitting/misusing/misrepresenting existing Science which IS an actually real scientific discipline -- Its why 'Warp Drive' in StarTrek was wisely NEVER really explained in detail. Levine & Co made the mistake of endlessly hyping (and patting themselves on the back for) alot of Faux-Science stuff that is plain illogical and inconsistent with itself. Allegations that they 'consulted' with 'scientists' about 'quantum physics' apparently lead to dubious results and merely obtaining buzzwords to abuse. --- --- --- Quantum (Entanglement), Etc... : The original "Quantum Entanglement" for Vita-Chambers -- It is minor as it was a lame adjunct to explain how a game Auto-Save mechanism worked. I can come up with some plausible reasoning showing that explanation could easily be intended as potentially just Marketing Hype. Strangely it has no operational consumer-use of THAT 'Resurrect' feature, which was allowed only to Ryan (never demonstrated or advertised as you might expect), and it is clearly DEVELOPER FABRICATED for the Player (who is now potentially a crazed Splice, who sees ghosts) to make use of it (AutoGameSave). ( Hmmm - all those respawning Splicers - them using it might have been justified in the Game, well they obviously didnt think of alot of things...) They (those game developers) then went on to built(warped) a whole fantasy game around even worse 'Quantum' pseudo-science in Infinite BS. Regurgitated that fantasy stuff again when the Infinite BS DLC tainted BS1/BS2 Rapture with the same rediculous pseudo-science multiverse/time-travel/god-making 'magic'. Next BioShock : The Hello Kitty-Harry Potter-esque Purple Unicorn Continuum - It'll be all about Real Historic American Social Issues again too. This one also will include revisits to a 'Prime' Rapture. --- --- --- Infinite Infinity Overwhelms : Consider : "IF Free Will Does Not Exist" ( cuz every decision is just a flip of a quantum in your brain), THEN there is no "Evil" or "Good". AND Elizabeth (the supposedly ALL SEEING DIMENSIONAL GOD) should know this -- Yet she is still shown bent on a path of pointless Revenge (including into our newly BS-afflicted Rapture ...) I may note (again) that with these alleged *INFINITE* (multi) universes, she will be VERY busy (as in FOREVER) trying to STOP all the Booker-Comstocks (many of whom have nothing to do with her - there's a boy named Fred Locked in the tower in one universe and a large ball of string in another ...). With the given game interpretation of this 'Quantumz' stuff, her solution of flipping between dimensions "to get out of a problem" leaves the miscreants in the dimension she leaves still on their original paths/fate/evil/good and those Comstocks left "un-fixed" (FAIL !!). Through another part of that game-used Multiverse Hypothesis (Multi-world interpretation), she is THEN just SPLITTING OFF ADDITIONAL UNIVERSES AND THUS *CAUSING* YET MORE EVIL UNIVERSES to come into existence WITHOUT changing the original one's she leaves. Infinite new universes split/branch into being. The more she meddles the more their are. SO she goes back and drowns Booker ? There are ALREADY an Infinite number more of exactly the same Universes existing right at that point and those she hasn't "fixed". Even if she spent every moment ("til the end of time" or "til the end of her days" or just til she just gets bored with it) flitting about using her magic god powers to kill ANOTHER Booker, 'INFINITE" is so large that she effectively gets to virtually none of them. Thus Elizabeth is shown NOT to be all Powerful/Knowing/Wise, and is just some deluded fool who futilely thinks she can change things. (The books she allegedly read should have explained all this, maybe ... OR like other delusional people, she doesn't care *OR* is so mental that she can't see the truth.) (( '' Don't hate me for poking numerous holes which a zeppelin could fly through in most of these game writer's attempts at logic, and blowing away their problematic tale (They made believe its 'science' rather too loudly and continually). Its all pretty much bullshit they made up, and they pretend that their story makes sense. It is FAR too easily demonstrated that it doesn't. '' )) --- --- --- The Real Multiverse 'Theory' Kinda Kills That Infinite BS Plot : The "Many Worlds Interpretation" says : To allow the quantum objects behavior without paradox, every time there is a quantum interaction/formation, the current universe splits into many universes each one containing a different version representing each of that quantum object's (infinite) possible quantum states . When that quantum object interacts again (like being "observed"), it will appear to resolve into one of its possible non-probabilistic states. The human observer (one of infinite now 'existing' across all the universes) ACTUALLY just happens to be in THAT particular universe which gets THAT one particular state. The alleged 'collapse' really is only what it appears to that one particular observer. (( NOTE - Quantum attribute values have not just two possible states caused by these interactions, they can have MANY possible state values ... EACH.)) (( NOTE - 'collapse' refers to the shift from quantum probability int a definite non-quantum state AND NOT some fantasy crap about merging universes. )) From a human's perspective, these near-infinite constantly multiplying universes would be beyond observation and interaction - rapidly outpacing any conscious interaction or relevancy. One consideration : When this 'hypothesis' is assumed : Every photon in motion in the universe will interact may times - being absorbed and re-emitted as it moves about, each time obtaining a different quantum state when it reforms as a quantum object. Over every infinitesimally small period of time in the huge huge universe, there are countless quantum particles making countless constant interactions. SO by assuming this 'multiverse theory', there is a near-infinitely large number of split universes constantly existing and each tiny moment infinitely expanding into more universes. - Note - PEOPLE ARE NOT QUANTUM OBJECTS. Quantum objects are simple unitary particles, without any complexity beyond that. SO there can be NO possible "decisive moment" in some person's life that has creating a quantum splitting in the universe. REAL Quantum Effects, according to the 'theory' they invoke, happens Continuously and Infinitely of itself as a background activity in the universe. Some alleged "Choosing between going out or staying at home" (ie- Cage versus Key BS) and "Getting Baptized" are thus NOT Quantum interactions. *Sound of Plot deflating like a Tire with a Leak in it* ' "The only proper Zeppelin in Infinite BS] is the one that flies through this massive logic hole" - Hugo Eckener ' - Logical Induction : There would always be more Bookers/Comstocks than Elizabeth can ever get her revenge on, and it is simple Insanity/Delusion for her to think she can, or has done so. (She is hardly a 'quantum god' if she doesn't know this little fact.) Storyteller BS can really stink badly. --- --- --- QUANTUM BS (And 'BS' Was Its Name-O) : The most basic concept about quantum objects is that when OBSERVED (affected by the observer) they stop being a thing with a probabilistic state - they decohere and no longer are in quantum supposition - no longer existing in multiple possible universes (as required in the that M-World hypothesis). You may remember the story about Rosalind using a 'quantum particle' to send Morse Code messages between different universes - to Robert. (-... ...) Dash Dot Dot Dot, Dot Dot Dot ("BS") To do so, it required manipulating that 'quantum particle' to send those dot and dashes - which would have immediately decohered the 'quantum particle' into an ordinary object - no longer connected to that other dimension. SO the Infinite BS game writers could NOT adhere to the simplest concept of the real idea they say they are using. They simply use the buzzwords and then can't imagine some other way to make the Science ideas they toss in to actually work properly. (( '' I guess it all sounded 'neat' to those who only have HEARD the buzzwords, but then they didn't see the NEED to have them actually reflect in the game what those 'sciencey' words really MEAN. '' )) --- --- --- Reality Is Useless to The Infinite BS Game ' : In Real Quantum Supposition the tiniest influence on one of the multiple particles (assuming the multiverse theory version) is enough to disrupt/end that Supposition and remove the alleged Quantum Entanglement. That is the problem with trying to use an analogy of Real Science as a plot device - the Science is quite restricted in its definition, and the author just starts to 'make up the rules as they go along'Best Selling Book : "Making Shit Up - Its What I Hate", By Albert Einstein 1905 to create the story they are trying to tell. ---- --- --- File:Catbert.jpg --- --- --- --- --- '"By manipulation of a pair of quantum-entangled atoms" - Infinitely Improbable ? : And exactly how did Rosalind happen to find that one atom (consider a ordinary loaf of bread has a ballpark figure of 2.5 x 10^25 atoms in it, and she probably wasn't even looking at her sandwich that lunchtime). Oh, and what device existed then that could look at a single atom ?? (Or the thousand technologies existing needed to make such a device ? Or did she invent ALL of those too ??) And just noticed it at that very point of time? (the improbability is increasing multi-geometrically) But then you have to understand a little about this multiverse stuff and the INFINITE of INFINITEs involved. It turns out that EVERY atom in the universe is somewhere in all that INFINITY being manipulated by one of the INFINITE number of Luteces (and some INFINITE number of other characters as well - HEY there's a multiverse explanation for 'Brownian Motion' - Heh, they didn't think of THAT one..... ). SO in any one Universe somewhere, any atom Rosalind picked might in connect her to some version of herself (the talking dog version would have been a real surprise when he came thru the Tear portal), and in turn would be ignored by the INFINITE number clones of herself who weren't signalling in Morse code at that moment (the ones signalling in the other INFINITE universe's Zippity-Do-Dah (or whatever) code she completely didn't recognize or detect). Good thing she didn't signal and meet her 'Hannibal Lector' self, or the one from the universe where the peoples blood is made up of what we call The Plague Virus.... Or the anti-matter universe. (or any number of other totally possible mishaps). Seriously the possibility of a fatal something on the other side is very great (ANY Tear being opened is actually playing Russian Roulette with a gun with only one empty chamber). Lets not let the slight problem of the theoretical 'Quantum Entanglement' across interdimensional multiverses not being part of Quantum Physics fundamentally get in the way. (Come to think of it, 'The Multiverse Theory' is not really part of Quantum Physics either, according to the majority of real quantum physicists, who say that theory breaks more things than it is supposed to resolve). - Since there's no real restriction on this stuff in Fantasy (particular since they opened up the Pandora's Box of 'multiverse' infinites), why not have enough multiple entangled atoms and grouped together cohesively to have an 'entangled' dinner gong, which might have been easier for whoever is on the other side to notice ?? What if not one but an INFINITE number of other Luteces 'on the other side' were signalling all at once in different ways, with the result being that they all cancelled each other out ?? Hmm, another revelation --- any 'ghosty' thing in the world (...pick a world, any world) is actually some form of Lutece 'on the other side' trying to use an atom (any and all of them) to signal someone, wherever, whenever, whoever.... (all she ever got was commercials for dieting products - "lose 5 pounds in your first week GUARANTEED!!!" ) Seriously, having Atlas shooting fireballs out of his ass are INFINITELY more probable than this multiverse infinity stuff working out. Next - Quantum Physics suspending particles - NO!!! (Might as well just save the time and typing....) Magic - might as well just have handed Booker a Holly Wand. --- --- --- Branching Branching Branching (Thats the real 'theory' - ***INFINITE*** Continuous Branching) ''' : Lotsa Problems with TimeTraveling QUANTUMZ : * How exactly in a Quantum 'Multiverse' might you see everything to trace '''Forwards one specific 'thread' of alternate universe branches to find a desired future thread of Causality (out of an INFINITE set of them, which ARE POSSIBLE at your current point in time) ?? ** DO YOU 'take a sampling' (view a bunch) and probabilitize them ? ** How many of those INFINITE Alternates do you 'look into' ?? ** How much time does it take to accomplish JUST ONE ?? ** Do you just Hope that you can just tell at a glance at ONE scene (via open 'Tear'?) what is happening in each one ?? (Cuz if it takes longer, you're gonna spend the rest of your Life TRYING to find what you are looking for - ASSUMING you can tell much of anything ). * Same while Time Traveling Backwards for that matter ?? (example - for Elizabeth to "Know" that Booker went bad when that Baptism happened ? OOPS, I FORGOT. THAT WHOLE DIMENSION GOD LOAD OF BULLSHIT. YES THAT'S VERY CONVENIENT THAT HAPPENED, WASN'T IT LEVINE&CO. LAZY WRITERS CRUTCH ) * We still haven't heard how you selectively *POSITION* your Tear on that other side - WHERE in an infinite Universe you somehow guide it to your desired spot ?? In many INFINITE universes, things just aren't even the same. It is no wonder that Levine&Co did not bother explain WHAT their Expert Quantum Consultant explained all about these kinds of issues to them. * Things happening are the result of the interplay of INFINITE Influences. SO how many and which ones NEED you change (after you've managed to identify them all)?? BTW YOU, in trying to change a few things, introduce NEW Influences with unknown and significant results of their own. Messy, ain't it ... * You probably don't know/understand yet what your future holds, and what effect a (any) decision you (or anyone else or even just randomness) might make. How long does this Search thing (which you need to do if you are not a 'god') take to work so that you can locate what might be (all) the future changes you want to make ? That wonderful "Prophesying" Idea : * Even if you saw ONE future, is IT the right Future ?? So what significance to see any particular view when it very likely (INFINITELY unlikely) WONT be YOUR future ??? You also can/might change things in your current time because you 'saw the future' (or think you did), AND Now THAT ONE FUTURE ISN'T THE FUTURE you thought you saw. (Tiny differences can bring huge changes states via Quantum-compatible Chaos Theory). * BTW, With that ABSURD Compressed Timeline the Infinite BS game story is based on, IT DIDN'T ALLOW COMSTOCK MUCH TIME FOR ANY SIGNIFICANT "PROPHESIES" TO COME TRUE DID IT ?? Most People HAVE to see that he actually WAS a Prophet (ordinary Apocalyptic Future 'prophets' are a 'Dime-A -Dozen' in the World). That IS SUPPOSEDLY the basis in the story of his reputation as a religious 'prophet', AIN'T IT ? AND THAT ABILITY didn't/couldn't start til the Luteces did their thing (Tear Machine), and HE HAD TO FIRST GET *THAT* REPUTATION TO AFFECT THOSE USA POLITICIANS TO BUILD COLUMBIA - RIGHT ???? (Examine the Infinite BS's timeline again to see how absurd this bit is). * Stealing shit from alternate universe branches is fine, cuz all you are doing is changing YOUR opportunities for YOUR reality, and YOU can decide : "Hey that's a USEFUL goody I can use !!!" (you get to work that change along the way IN YOUR PRESENT TIMELINE). Just Tossing it into the past to try to get a change you want has all the numerous INFINITE problems mentioned elsewhere. * The same problem applies for Time Traveling - go back, change things, come back, and find that something Completely Different Like you suddenly enter the Monty Python Universe really happens cuz what you did did NOT lead to the change results you desired - again you so (INFINITELY) often cannot predict an outcome (and maybe YOU just perturbed everything making you have to start completely over). * You may even have upset some other YOU in some INFINITE other Dimensions enough with your interference that THEY come to kill YOU and prevent YOU from existing -- Think about THAT !!!! * The Simpleton's Understanding of Causation (like written into Infinite BS) - ignores the effects of SO MANY things you can't/don't change. And remember, there are INFINITE things -- infinitesimally small quark thingees) to change according to the REAL "Quantum" theory they said they based the game on (but really didn't). SOOO MANY PROBLEMS, SOOOO MUCH INCONSISTENCY, SOOOOO MANY BULLSHIT NON-EXPLANATIONS (FROM THE GAME WRITERS). --- --- --- Alternate World Picking and Choosing (From the "Infinite" ) ''' : This proposed theoretical Quantum M-Theory infinite dimensions idea is based on the need for the state uncertainty of ALL the universe's quantums (all those Quark particles) to explain the paradoxical Wave vs Particle issue. INFINITE INFINITE INFINITE. Remember, the game's writers said in interviews that they "Consulted" with Quantum physics experts - so they have to have known the above definition of the Multi-Verse theory. SO lets discuss what is shown in the game : These "Tear" portal things seem to be the in-game method used for 'viewing' alternate universes, and for 'travel' to/from them. They somehow allow crossing the 'gap' between alternate universes. How this works is not explained, nor part of Quantum 'theory'. Somehow, for the game's storyline to work, 'TEARs' get formed/picked/chosen/selected (VERY SPECIFICALLY) leading to somewhere relevant, and are (somehow) made to Open. They connect the current location to somewhere else. These Tears into alternate universes also don't have to open into exactly the same place as the one on 'YOUR' side (which at least if it did would be something predictable or 'linked'). The Luteces did do this once apparently (Robert 'crossed over' to where Rosalind was). But the Tears mostly go to somewhere else in a parallel world/universe -- Elizabeth looking at Paris and later selects a Tear to Rapture (which IS at the bottom of the ocean). SO somehow you CAN select the other sides LOCATION in the SPOT you kinda want. (Note that Elizabeth mighta seen pictures of Paris, but she likely never went there to have any SOLID knowledge about that destination - where it really is in relation to herself.) * Applying 'The Theory', this 'picking' is from a VERY INFINITE number of possible '''Alternative Universes. It happens that Infinitely more of the the available Alternatives are NOT similar universes (not a place where only a few things are different, as they ARE the product of bit of the universe splitting differently since the beginning of time). Perhaps picking a universes only a 'little' different makes that selection easier (some magical adjacency choice ???), or maybe not. * PICKING a specific Location IN some other universe for a Tear to open up into, apparently is also done. Many times we saw them open TO somewhere convenient -- same location sometimes (ie-Chen Lin's shop), other times it is somewhere strange/different (ie- marching band to block Booker following Elizabeth). * Its also rather magical/convenient when a Tear also happens to open across Time, and also gets the right Location in some similar 'Alternate Existence' universe. Consider that Real quantum particles (which supposedly make up the universe) are too small to see (they are almost infinitely small), so they don't help much here to pick and choose from. Discerning differences in them is really really hard. Discerning the rest of the universe from them likewise is very hard/impossible. General Quantum Theory also says when you 'OBSERVE' a quantum object it 'Decoheres'- it ceased TO BE a quantum object. (Ooops) So how does this Tear 'destination' selection process work ?? DO you just open Tears hoping for the best when you have something specific in mind ?? ( Elizabeth peering at Paris ... ) Or do you just open another and another, til you get something good ?? Look through Millions, Billions, Trillions of them to find JUST THAT RIGHT ONE ???? (That likely takes quite a bit of time, no ?) BTW, the World and Universe are kinda big, so isn't that then making open to a desired place INFINITELY more unlikely ??? Just looking randomly could have you 'looking' til the end of time and still NOT finding anything like what you want. Adjacent Universes are 'similar' (So just look 'adjacent' ??? How ??) Unfortunately infinite 'Adjacents' universes look and are almost completely the same (or possibly MAYBE are 99.99% different in composition of all MATTER in the universe - EVERY TIME you try). Wish upon a star ? Can't be that, or Elizabeth woulda 'been outa there' (Craphole Columbia) so easily. How this Universe Selection is achieved is never specified in the Infinite BS game. You have *infinite* variables to shift, so exactly HOW do you find what is 'adjacent' anyway ? Any world/dimension/universe being different required multitudes (ALMOST Infinite differences at the sub-atomic level). SO there is no SYSTEMATIC 'adjacency' possible. (In one, Three atoms are missing from Booker's Left Toe - Does that add upto enough to make him 'evil' ?) Thus, this multiverse selection is a bit more complicated than you might think (The game writerz seem to portray it as 'easy'). * Next door a Mr QuantumX (this time) flipped itself left, and so an atom in some mote of dust now has an orientation a teeny bit out of kilter. That not exactly HOW a different Universe where a Vox Rebellion winning is happening, is it ????? It takes some INFINITE number of tiny sub-microscopic changes to get something like that. BIG Differences takes LOTS of changes. The Problem is : HOW DO YOU FIND THAT ONE universe requiring so many indeterminate differences ??? SO, You have to somehow guide yourself to a desired destination (to be on the other side of a "Tear"), SOMEHOW, NO ?? Do you "concentrate with your inner eye" (contemplate the tip of your nose) to get what you want ??? Apparently no Magic Talisman is activated, nor herbs seen to be consumed to achieve this result. SO the whole idea is rather problematical as far as 'SCIENCE' is concerned. --- --- --- Things Just Happen That Way : Oh ? It was just Probability that things went well in the Game ? Well then, the game shows some pretty weird Probability at work there to get such close-by (in space and time) convenient travel destinations RANDOMLY. SO ITS REALY GOT TO BE SOME MAGIC POWER AT WORK THERE, DOESN'T IT ???? (Its called Fantasy, Dude.) YOU JUST "WISH UPON A STAR" ??? (Magic) YOU *WILL* IT TO BE WHAT YOU (Elizabeth) WANT ?? (Elizabeth A Dimension God ??? , but then how did FINK achieve the same kind of thing working Tears ? ( Is *HE* a Dimension God too ? ) This is Hardly *Sciencey* at all, IS IT ??? Fantasy doing whatever the Hack Writers needed, and ignoring any real 'Science-like' logic/consistency, No ? SO SIMPLY PUT : ITS BULLSHIT (That's the Ticket !!) -- Obvious Bullshit, claiming to be 'Science'. Being so loose with this game issue taints the rest of the story - The whole thing is based on Fantasy pixie dust (so the Racism, Religious portrayals, History, etc... likewise are rendered into BULLSHITLAND (BTW - IF you look at any/all those other game story elements through a critical lens of Realism, they ARE all bosh as well. It is all just the writer's Crappy/Flawed-Thinking/Bad-Storytelling infusing it all with a very bad smell). So much for 'Storytelling' to 'Set this game apart'. Attempts to be 'clever' by tossing alot of disjoint concepts at the Player simply failz. . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- The Mistake of Latching Onto A Disreputable 'Theory' ' : This M-World 'Theory' (its really a ''hypothesis) of multiverses existing says there are Infinite Universes/Dimensions. It is an attempted explanation for the Wave vs Particle observations made about the behavior of light (photons). This M-World idea actually is a much rejected Hypothesis, as it breaks Fundamental Laws of Science - of Causality and Conservation of Matter/Energy. There is no measurable Proof showing that it exists, nor is provable as a 'real' process to even rate being a 'Theory'. It is just an imaginative idea for want of actual Science. This hypothesis proposes a 'multiverse', where almost infinite individual quantum particle quarks (ultra small theorized 'particles') each can resolve '''on observation into just one of many potential state combinations. It is an explanation for the presence of indeterminant states within Quantum Physics. When you look-at/observe a photon, it causes the quantum object to stop being in an indeterminant state allowing it to be measurable. This cannot be done non-passively, being an interaction/interference with the quantum object which looses its quantum probability. All states are present until this interaction, and you as the observer fall into a one possible universe where the particle has that one state. An extension of this M-World hypothesis is that there are infinite parallel universes containing ALL the states of all the quantum objects and the observer transitions between them upon interacting with just one of those objects. The 'act of interacting' then causes additional potential universes to come into existence (branching) when that one object/particle was resolved, but all the rest are still undetermined (ready for the NEXT branching which produces infinite MORE Universes). Note : the hypothesis applies to EVERY quantum object in the universe, which CONSTANTLY interact to cause these theorized branchings. Infinite 'infinites' increasing infinitely for a near infinite number of minute/trivial interactions. Complex objects like people (and world events) are themselves made up of near infinite numbers of 'quantum' objects, and those complex objects DO NOT BEHAVE as quantum objects themselves. The Prevalence of these MANY TINY objects has them averaging out to an extent that any and all activity simply forms a vanilla backdrop/background to the universes larger/macro complexity. Sounds Whacko-Jacko bizarre, doesn't it ? But Wait. For this idea to have ANY relevance to a fiction story, characters must have some means to traverse between these different Universes --- Or else, they never see nor interact with any of these infinite other universes). So fiction employing the M-World stories HAVE TO suppose you can traverse between different branchings of universes. After that, then there is the problem of PICKING WHICH universe you might manage to transfer yourself to. How THAT is accomplished is never explained in this the Infinite BS story, and simply is magically assumed to be done with no REAL assistance from Science. - Some fiction writers have fantasized FURTHER many 'theories' about this multiverse idea. They deal with the logical complexities of this fictional idea. The so called Eddies/Knots-in-Time Idea is an extension of the belief in fate ( Which doesn't scientifically exist, as it breaks basic Causation, and all the effects explained in Chaos Theory). Unfortunately, it also contradicts the whole reason a QUANTUM-based M-World 'theoretical system' would exist in the first place. To fit the need for this Multi-Universe hypothesis, you have to have truly Infinite branching of universes FROM THE BEGINNING AND IN TIME WITH EVERY SINGLE TINY BIT of the entire universe. You CANNOT have conveniently selected quantum events done at a writers whim. This contrivance allows the fantasy writers to conveniently write their story so that traveling between these multiverses can have some reason (their universes are largely macroscopically 'similar', with common events somehow limiting the branchings). They might label this 'quantum theory', but it really has nothing to do with the actual hypothesis. - THE BUSTING : SO, the Infinite BS game writers have resorted to metaphysical effects (ie- Magic Elizabeth, First Lady ghost, Dead Luteces, etc ...). This now destroys/negates the whole 'scientfic' aspect of that multiverse proposal - that which the game writers say the game is based on. The 'story' has become *ANY OLD SHIT THEY WANT* to generate their 'meaningful' scenes and contrived storyboarded situations. --- --- --- Mutli-dimensional Inter-twisted Parallel Universes (M.I.P.U. ?) is NOT a great mechanism for a solid Plot. The Schrödinger's Cat Experiment : * First, if you open a box full of poison gas - then YOU might also be dead. * Second, if there are no air holes you wait long enough without opening the box - the cat will be dead, period. * Third, if there ARE airholes and the cat is dead - you will know it by the smell without having to open the box. Anyone else have the idea that Schrödinger maybe didn't like cats? Lets redefine the experiment and put Schrödinger in the box instead ... - SO This Nebulous Quantumz story pattern might be reflected with an example of The Burial at Sea Universe containing Three possible Elizabeths (Outcomes) : "Elizabeth in the Box" : ''' Except that Elizabeth-State-2 knows about Elizabeth-State-1 having happened, which is NOT part of the (real theoretical) Quantumz mechanism -- its called ENTANGLEMENT, and puts the Kabosh on the whole thing...). There is also a Elizabeth-0 that was in Columbia (several of them ?). Unfortunately people are NOT good candidates for exhibiting Quantum Properties (which is the realm of the really teenie tiny... usually frozen near 0 Degrees Kelvin -459 degrees Fahrenheit !!!). As humans are subject to infinite Entanglements (being affected by their complex environment), they cannot really be isolated from outside effects like Quantum Objects MUST be. Maybe all this whacky stuff could happen -- *IF* Columbia fell into a Black Hole and the infintesimal instant before its universe-offending lunacy was snuffed out ... --- --- --- '''Its All There in The Actual Theory ... : Infinite BS should have been called "Quantum Farts" (the Faux/Pseudo-Science was alot of "passing gas" - which BTW is ALOT closer to quantum sized objects required for Quantumz Effects to take place - Too bad the real quantum effects usually are required to be at near Absolute Zero ). --- --- --- Of Ghosts and Sirens : How do you kill (or hurt) a ghost ? Booker apparently does the 'hurting' with his worldly weapons (no crucifixes or holy water/oil, or metaphysical invocations, or 'crossed beams', etc...) I'm sure all this is because of Quantumz, like everything else, No ? I hope all our scientists realize what all these Quantumz things are good for (They still are shit for "Quantum Computing", so far...). So 'the Siren' can bring dead (soldiers) back to life? (BTW, what exactly IS the scientific 'quantumz' explanation for 'reanimation' ? Rotting corpses moved by magical Quantumz forces ? Wouldn't it be rather easy to simply knock Booker over the side to plummet to his death ? Mommy Dearest, indeed. ) Shouldn't this be a power that Elizabeth should also have ? Then she could just bring back to life all the unfortunates she passes by (Like Chen Lin or Finks Son, that Horsie, etc ...). Isn't that what she does for Booker over and over ? (Or does she inject him with the magic Egyptian Tana Leaf Tea Extract to reanimate HIM each time - hmm, that would make him a zombie, wouldn't it ???? Unfortunately she apparently doesn't have enough for all the other poor unfortunate dead people.) Damn. The MMORPG isn't going to include the fantasy-magicey spillover from Infinite BS, so Ryan can't come back as a ghost (but then he needn't, as he never died anyway.) --- --- --- --- --- . .